


I really gotta hand it to you

by PocketPrompto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cornyxweek2019, Fluff, M/M, but mentions of stuff, hand job mentions, theres nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: Day 2 of CorNyx Week! Just a short little fluff piece





	I really gotta hand it to you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Hands

If you asked Nyx what his favorite thing in the entire world was, the answer was always the same: Galahdian Hot Skewers.

The guy wouldn’t shut up about them all through ‘Glaive training. 

_You gotta try some authentic Galahdian Hot Skewers. Seriously, you’ll never be the same afterwards._

_Oh man, what I wouldn’t kill for some Galahdian Hot Skewers. I think I’m starting to forget how they taste._

_Crowe, come on, you know Little Galahd doesn’t do them justice. They just don’t have the right kind of spices. Or the love. I’m pretty sure half the ingredients in those skewers is love...and maybe like half spice, half meat. And yes— I know that’s three halves, shut up._

It was his topic of interest on dates, the one ice breaker any potential partner would surely regret asking the moment Nyx started up his long winded answer.

 _My favorite thing in the world is Galahdian Hot Skewers. There was this stall right by my old village and man oh man, smelling those first_ _t_ _hing_ _in the morning—_

_— and the cook was some kind of spice God because he used his own, right? Ground ‘em up right there and he used some that I didn’t even know existed—_

_— the meat, though? Shiva’s tits, the meat was some of the juiciest Dualhorn I’ve ever had, and- Oh, you’re just...you’re just putting all those bread sticks into your purse, huh?_

If you asked Nyx what was favorite thing in the entire world was, his answer was always the same...until he met Cor.

But Cor wasn’t his favorite thing. No, Cor was his favorite _person_ , but his favorite thing was Cor’s hands.

It started off subtle. It was their first date and instead of a hug or maybe a casual kiss on the cheek, Cor went full Marshal of the Crownsguard and extended his hand out to Nyx for a handshake. Nyx just stared at it for a few seconds before realizing Cor was serious, and then he grasped it in his own for a firm shake.

Strong, was the first thing Nyx thought of when it came to Cor and that handshake was the catalyst of that line of thinking. Cor didn’t ever do things mindlessly. He was sure, calculated, meaningful. But when their hands pulled away and Cor’s faltered just a bit, eye’s still plastered on Nyx’s smirk, Nyx beamed internally.

The next time Nyx thought about Cor’s hands was about 40 minutes later, when Nyx was sitting against the backseat of Cor’s SUV and Cor was straddling his lap, stroking him off between steamy kisses and sarcastic quips.

Nyx could feel every rough callous, every indication of hard work and wielding katanas for the past 30 odd years. But Cor’s hand wasn’t rough with Nyx. It was careful, almost timid, like he was afraid he’d hurt him.

_“Oh come on now, Marshal. I can take a little more than that.”_

Nyx grinned and Cor _snarled_ , leaning forward and sinking fangs into his neck as his hand _squeezed_. Nyx came on the spot.

After that, Nyx couldn’t get Cor’s hands out of his head. He thought about them every day. In the line to get coffee, sitting at his desk, curled up under a shitty sleeping bag for the 56th night in a row during reconnaissance missions. It was his comfort, his pleasure, the thing that made him want to keep coming back, over and over and over again.

“What are you doing?”

Cor’s sleep addled voice sent shivers down Nyx’s spine and brought him out of his reverie. The two were laying face to face in Nyx’s shitty apartment bed and the blinking of the bedside clock alerted Nyx that he had been staring at Cor’s hands for about an hour.

“Nothin’” Nyx replied but Cor huffed and rolled over onto his back. 

“Staring at my hands again?” He asked, and Nyx rubbed under his nose to conceal his blush.

“No.”

Cor glanced at him with narrowed eyes and Nyx sighed.

“Yes.”

“I still don’t get why you like them so much,” he muttered, sticking his hand out in front of him, palm extended towards the ceiling.

“Because they're yours.” Nyx said and reached over, taking Cor’s hand and bringing it closer to him.

“And they were practically my first impression of you. You did go in for a handshake on a first date.”

Cor shrugged. “It was the only appropriate thing to do.”

Nyx laughed at that. “Was the backseat handy also appropriate?”

“Eh, semantics.” Cor shrugged and Nyx smirked. He twined their fingers together and with his other hand, stroked along the scars and veins of Cor’s hand.

“You know how people say eyes are the windows to the soul? I like to think that hands are the best way to gauge someone’s personality…”

The dingy apartment was lit by the moon through Nyx’s curtain-less window, but it was enough for Cor to see the reverence in Nyx’s eyes.

“You shook my hand on our first date. Do you remember that?”

“Mmm. Seems like so long ago. You brought it up on our next date. Said if I didn’t kiss you, you’d turn right back around and leave.”

Nyx snickered and slid a fingertip along the underside of Cor’s palm, sending shivers up his spine.

“No one shakes hands on a date! That’s like something from the 600’s.”

“Yes, you said that too.” Cor reminded him and Nyx sighed.

“ _Anyways,_ ” Nyx continued “ I knew then the kind of person you were. Like, I’d heard rumors, sure. Who hasn’t? Cor ‘The Immortal’ Leonis. The legendary hard-ass Marshal of the Crownsguard. And your firm as fuck handshake really solidified that. But there was a quick second...you loosened up. It was like I could feel you stuttering. And boy, if that didn’t boost my ego real high.”

Cor rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away from Nyx’s inspecting gaze.

“Yeah, because the world was in dire need of even _more_ of your cockiness.”

Now, Nyx didn’t pout. But he sure as hell was working that lower lip so hard at Cor that for a second, the Marshal thought he was going to burst a few capillaries. With a groan, he handed Nyx his hand and like a kitten, Nyx latched on.

“It’s also just...nice to look at.”

Nyx punctuated his statement with a kiss to Cor’s palm and Cor’s eyes softened just a bit.

“It’s the hand job isn’t it?”

“Oh definitely.” Nyx nodded and then cackled when Cor shoved his face away.

Truth be told, Nyx had so much more he wanted to say but he didn't know how. Because really, how do you talk about someones hands without coming off like a creep? So instead, the 'Glaive settled in for the night, but not before running his fingers along Cor's hand one last time.

Years down the line, when the two of them eventually made their way back to Galahd, Nyx finally got his Galahdian Hot Skewers. And when he remarked that they didn’t taste as good as he remembered, Cor _bellowed_ with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)


End file.
